Sometimes
by tears-in-the-rain
Summary: Sometimes, the best things in life just aren't things... A keen look at the shinigami's inner turmoils... tsuhis, tatwat


Sometimes.  
  
By: tears_in_the_rain  
  
*Sometimes the best things in life aren't things.  
  
Sometimes in the office, the aura is either happy and bouncy or depressed and tensed. Happy, maybe because almost all the clients there has learned from their past and knew how to hide their pain well. After all, what's the use of sharing your problems with people who have enough problems of their own?  
  
Sometimes, the office could either be filled with screeching noises or a deafening silence. The screeching noise of a whining oversized puppy and a scowling feminine voice of an emerald-eyed beauty. The silent heartaches of a distant secretary and the eerie yearning of a genki-masked scientist.  
  
Tsuzuki Asato.  
  
Two words. Twelve letters. Six syllables. An inhumane past. A broken person.  
  
Sometimes, it's not the physical wound that hurts most; it hurts more not being able to say it hurts [1]. Once, yes, he had been nothing but a mere scoundrel to the people around him. Once, he had been bullied and hurt just by the account of the way he looked. But, yes, he had been also the source of someone's strength and will. And Tsuzuki had loved that dear boy and had been his only reason for living. He learned that the life that was deprived of him was now blooming in full circle, leading a happy afterlife with the one person he would die for. Love hurts, yes. But the love that Tsuzuki was offering him was eternal.boundless.selfless.and willing to wait for.  
  
Kurosaki Hisoka.  
  
Two words. Fourteen letters. Seven syllables. An eternal ache. A defiled teenager.  
  
Sometimes, the one who would teach men to die would at the same time teach them how to live [2]. Like Tsuzuki, he had also found the peaceful reverie of the life he should have lived. Death was a blessing. At the past, no one wanted him. Yeah, he had a pretty face but it only lead people to think that he was indeed, a devil with a beautiful body. He was not his parent's son but the devil with a masked beauty and a mere whore. Never had he imagined that in death, someone would worship not only his looks but the Kurosaki Hisoka that he had grown to be. He had been defiled in the past with even some unsuccessful attempts to repeat the nightmare. So, given with the unpleasant experiences he had, he never knew the borderline between love and lust. But in those years that he became a shinigami, he grew in Tsuzuki's love. The affection that the amethyst-eyed man was offering him was genuine, was true with no malice nor deceit. Tsuzuki was willing to wait for him.he found the family he never had. Kurosaki Hisoka was happy.with his life relived and his love returned.unlike.  
  
Tatsumi Seiichirou.  
  
Two words. Seventeen letters. Seven syllables. An unrequited love. A masked secretary.  
  
Sometimes, our tears fall for someone who was never ours in the first place. Love, as Tatsumi had known, was nothing but rubbish. It was all because of it that he had been hurt but the worst thing was.he still keeps on loving and loving and in turn, getting broken all over again. But mind you, he is not a masochist, just a rather stoic and calm secretary but all of that was just a facade, much like Tsuzuki's smiling face and silly antics. But underneath all of it, was just a miserable soul, hoping to have a place somewhere in Tsuzuki's heart. Yes, he knows that all of this is just in vain but he was just another human being, possessing a heart that loves and yearns but never lets go. He was just one of the millions of hoping people in the world, including.  
  
Watari Yukata.  
  
Two Words. Twelve letters. Six syllables. A silent yearning. A hoping scientist.  
  
Sometimes, a person can be in love with someone forever, till the end of time. But if that person doesn't tell or show that feeling of love, it will just be another person, living in a dream, lost of true love. Watari was, yes, a dreamer, a lover? Nah, call it an unrequited one. Well, he discovered that dreams could be a solution for depressed people? Why? Because in dreams, you can have anything you want and the person you love is yours. How long had it been? A decade? Ten years of silent yearning for a distant secretary whom he knows is so faraway, with a love he knew he could never have. Oh, how much had he envied Tsuzuki and Bon! They were such a perfect couple and Tatsumi's jealous, well, seemingly, eyes would attest to that. as Tsuzuki and Hisoka had gotten together, Tatsumi had eventually shared his thoughts and feelings with him. But Watari stood steadfast, he knew what was coming and in all those yearning years, he had learned to pin his love in silence lest in getting hurt. Maybe, just maybe, if he stayed and shared Tatsumi's pain, maybe.someday, he would be able to love him back.that someday, he would be the one in Tatsumi's heart.yearning and hoping.  
  
Tsuzuki and Hisoka.  
  
Two persons. Two restless souls. Sharing an eternal love.  
  
Sometimes, love can be all what we know of heaven and all we need of hell.  
  
/Till' death do us part./  
  
Tatsumi and Watari.  
  
Two persons. Two love-forsaken souls. Silently dreaming in tears.  
  
Sometimes, the one you love turns out to be the one who hurts you most and sometimes, the friend who takes you into his arms and cries with you, turns out to be the love you never knew you wanted.  
  
/It is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all./  
  
Sometimes, the best things in life aren't things.  
  
*ende*  
  
[1]: a quote from Zeon, in Saiyuki.  
  
[2]: a quote from Michel de Montaigne.  
  
Well, how was it?  
  
Pointless?  
  
Review. 


End file.
